


Just the Beginning

by DaturaMoon



Series: Dave York (Equalizer 2) [2]
Category: Dave York - Fandom, equalizer 2
Genre: Adult Content, Dave York smut, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Dave's been gone for two weeks and you need to take the edge off.
Relationships: Dave York / Female reader, Dave York / Reader
Series: Dave York (Equalizer 2) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955479
Kudos: 5





	Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Adult 18 + , NSFW, SMUT, Sexual acts described , cheating

Your carefully curated playlist starts as you lay back on the bed and settle into a comfortable position. Everything you desire in arms reach. Lube, vibrator, feather.  
All-day, a fire raged in you, a fire you could barely contain. You sat with your legs closed tighter than usual. Every single sensation felt magnified. You couldn't wait to get home and take the edge off.   
What you really wanted was him.   
You met Dave a year ago when paired up on a case. When you first laid eyes on him, you never would have thought your body would crave him this much.   
He quickly became your favorite lover. Sex with him made your other partners look like amateurs. But when you first laid eyes on him, this outcome was the farthest from your mind. Now, here you were, a year later like a cat in heat for his touch.   
Dave flew out of town for a job. As the two-week mark came around, it was the longest you’ve gone without his touch. So, your drawer of toys would have to do. You could take the edge off now and get what you want so badly in two more days.   
Ready to go, you slowly press the button on the vibrator and use your free hand to massage lube on the surface. As your palm moves over the life-like texture, you become more aroused, feeling your own wetness increase.   
You tease your entrance with the head, just the way you like it, just the way he gives it to you. Circling the tip around your clit, you then slide it down and leave it there, closing your thighs as you hold it in place, loving the way it vibrates against you.   
Your fingers dance over to the feather, you find it without having to look. Closing your eyes, you gently drag the feather across your breast, down to your nipple, and around. You repeat the motion on the other breast as your free hand moves back between your legs.   
You needed it inside of you, now, no more waiting.   
With a steady grip, you thrust the vibrator inside of you in one swift move, imagining yourself dropping down on him, imagining his thick cock stretching you the the max.   
“Ohhh-” You moan, biting down hard on your lower lip.  
“Don’t let me stop you.”   
His voice sounds so realistic, you pump harder and faster, his name falls off your lips in a whimper.   
It's not until you hear shoes hit the ground that your eyes fly open. You weren't imagining it. He's really here.   
Dave's dark eyes lock on yours as he stands with arms crossed. An evil smirk on his lips.   
“How-” you take a deep breath, trying to calm your heart, it nearly jumped out of your chest, “you’re early.”   
Dave walks closer to the bed, gesturing to the vibrator between your legs.   
“Did I tell you to stop?” His voice is cold, assertive.   
You feel a tinge of excitement and grin, slowly pumping the vibrator in and out of you.   
“Good.” He says.   
You swear his voice is lower than usual.   
Dave slips off his coat and places it on the back of the desk chair.   
The way he looks at you alone increases your arousal. You feel absolutely feral for him.  
Dave sits at the end of the bed and pushes your legs further apart. He rubs his chin as he observes you.  
He slaps a hand down hard on your outer thigh.   
“Harder. I know you can take it!” You obey.  
Your breath hitches. You won't last much longer.  
As your eyes fall closed, the pumps become sloppy. You feel the bed shift beneath you.   
Before you can open your eyes, Dave pulls the vibrator out of you.   
Crawling over your body, he teases your mouth with it. The taste of your own juices against your lips.   
“Open your fucking mouth!” He raises his voice, you sweat your nipples get harder.   
You prop yourself on your elbows and open your mouth, licking around the shaft before sucking it into your mouth.   
Dave moans as you watch his Adam's apple jump, the look in his eyes becomes progressively darker.   
“Mmmm, look how well you take it.”   
He pulls it out and tosses it toward the back of the bed.   
You reach up, grabbing his face to pull his lips to yours. In a heated fever, you make out hard and heavy, he inhales you.   
When you part for air, Dave pulls you right back, greedy, possessive. It was like his lips were saying, you’ll breathe when I tell you to breath   
Dave quickly works at his belt and zipper as he kisses you. Only pulling away once he frees his rock hard cock. He shoves his pants and underwear down as far as possible.   
“I need you y/n,” he growls into your ear.   
Dave uses one hand to pull your leg behind him, the other grips your throat comfortably.   
“I need to fuck you now. I need to bury my cock deep in your sweet pussy."  
You purr to his words and lock your legs around him.   
He nibbles on your ear and grabs his cock, teasing your slit with his thick head.   
“I need to fuck you until we can't fuck anymore. I'm going to come inside your heavenly cunt and on your perfect fucking breast. Then, you're going to suck up the rest with that sexy mouth of yours. Are we clear?” He grabs your jaw hard, you nod, "use your words, y/n!"   
“Yes, yes! Fuck me, please, I am yours.”  
“Don't you ever forget it!”   
He slams into. You cry out and slap your hands on his back, pulling at the fabric of the blue shirt.   
Words escape you both as the room fills only with your music, grunts, moans, and hitches breathing; the sound of the headboard banging against the wall and flesh against flesh.   
Ravenous, Dave straightens out your legs, holding them straight up to go even deeper.   
His dirty talk is minimal, you realize, he must have been as desperate for you as you were him.   
“Fuck! You feel so good. You are so fucking wet for me!” He bites into your skin and thrust harder and faster.   
Tethering on the brink of orgasm, you reach behind you, touching the headboard for balance.  
Dave pulls out completely. He leans forward to kiss you, his hands in your hair as he tugs.   
Brushing his lips against yours, he whispers. “Who do you belong to?”   
“Y-you." You reply, the knot in your stomach becoming too much to bear, “I - I belong to you.”   
Dave smiles, pleased with your reply.   
Returning to his spot between your legs, he fills you again, this time painfully slow. A few slow strokes soon turn into fast deep ones as he curses under his breath.   
You stop breathing, the room spins, a flood releases - baptizing him in your euphoric release.   
“Fuck baby, f-fuck - “Dave’s orgasm follows.   
You sink back into the bed, succumbing to the bliss, letting your body feel everything.   
Dave keeps thrusting through your orgasms, only pulling out once he is satisfied with the amount of cum he’s left in you.   
Moving over you, his legs on either side of your body, he jacks himself off, spilling the rest onto your breast. Dave uses his other hand to spread the liquid across, pinching your nipples as he goes.   
“I fucking missed you.” He says softly.   
He follows this gentleness by shoving his cock in your face. Delivering on his promise.   
Spent, you find the strength to sit up. You lean in, sucking his cock into your mouth with his help. Dave caresses your face a moment before gripping the back of your head.  
Dave pulls out and watches as you lay back in the bed. He joins you, your arms touching as you both take deep breaths in and out.   
How much time passes, you didn't know. Eventually, your breathing becomes even. His fingers interlace with yours.   
You turn to lay on your side, so you can see his face. Dave reaches out to gently move your hair from your face, “That was only the beginning,”   
“You damn right it was.” You reply.   
Dave smiles and pulls your head onto his chest. His arm firmly around you. A little cuddling before round two was more than welcomed.


End file.
